5 Nights at My Pizzeria
by tryhardninja121
Summary: After a lot of events Tristan gains control of Freddy's pizzeria after fixing them up he learns there dark past a finds out about a murderer they refer to as the Purple Man. Can he help the animatronics and stop the Purple Man before its to late.


**Author notes-God I haven't even started a new story in a while, but now because I have a ton a free time I can write more often. Another reason I haven't been writing is because I haven't had any ideas for any storys, but then a ton of ideas hit me like a rock to the head, mostly because my friend threw a rock at the back of my head and then I had the ideas for the story's right after, ok now to the story.**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **? View**_

"The numbers for the 256 million dollar lottery is 3, 7, 24, 31, 39, and 43 if you have a winning ticket go to our website to find out how to claim your money."

"Looks like our plan is in effect, it's almost time for phase two of the plan to buy Freddy's pizzeria to continue what I started a long time ago." I give off a devilish smile as I see where you go to get the money if you have the right numbers. "Good its not to far I can get there in a hour or so."

 _ **Time skip- a hour or so later**_

Other then me there was 1 other winner, he seemed normal until he started talking to me about him getting a alligator snapping turtle as a pet, so i was ignoring him most of the time. After a few minutes I saw the guy I was looking for, "Looks like you held up your end of the deal, so here is the money I promised."

"Thanks, so I guess its time for phase 2."

"Yeah do you have the informatIon to were they are.

"Here and now my part is all done." and with that my parter left.

"Ok now its truly time for phase two."

 _ **Another time skip- 2 days later**_

 _ **Tristan's (OC) view**_

Ring, Ring "Hello."

"Hey Chance what do you need."

"Do you remember that pizza place we went to when we were kids with the animatronics."

"Yeah Freddy's pizzeria. Why?"

"Because someone who just won the lottery bought it and all the animatronics to open it in a week to 2 weeks and because you just won it, I was wondering if you were that person."

"Nope that wasn't me, it must of been the other person who won the lottery."

"Oh bye then."

 ** _The next day_**

Ring, Ring "What do you want Chance."

"CHECKTHENEWS."

"What?"

"CHECK THE FUCKING NEWS, bye."

"...Ok that was weird, ok so whats going on, on the news" As I turn on the tv and change to the news in big letters I saw LOTTERY SCAM. "What the fuck is going on?" I yell out as I continue watching the news.

"That is right everyone there was a lottery scam for the 256 million dollar lottery from a few days ago according to my sources one of the winners of the lottery and someone who draws the numbers rigged it to where it would have those specific numbers. Normally they would take back the money and put it back into the lottery, but because there was another winner who was confirmed not to be part of the scam, so he will get the money left from the scammers and anything they have bought. Thats all for now if we find anything else out we will update you."

Just then my phone went off, Ring Ring "Hello."

"Hi, is this Tristan?"

"Yeah what do you need?"

"Have you heard the news about the scam and how you now own all that stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Ok good, because the money and everything else will be at Freddy's pizzeria. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah."

"Ok good someone will be waiting for you at the pizzeria."

"Ok bye." I say as a hang up and text 3 of my friends to go to the pizzeria.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

As I pull up 2 of my friends were already there, along with someone with a suit who I assumed was the person the guy told me about earlier. As I walked up the person gave me a key and said "You now own everything in that building." and walked away. As he walked away I started to unlocked the door and saw that my 3rd friend was pulling in, as we all walked in I brought all of them up to speed and had us split into 2 groups of 2.

"Chance your with me checking out the animatronics, you 2 go explore and see what there is here if you find something intresting tell me." and with that we went our seperate ways. "Ok Chance lets see if these things work. Lets start with Balloon boy." As we turned him on he walked into a wall and fell over. After that we tested the rest of them and they did the same thing, but when we tested Toy Freddy we saw a piece of paper that said, I'll come back I always do. We ignored it and then I wrote down that I would have to give them new A.I.'s and remodel them because of how scratched they are, now on to the building. As we look around the building we meet up with the others and searched the rest of the pizzeria. As we walked out of the pizzeria I added new wallpaper/ paint, new carpets, new kitchen, and new party rooms to the list. As my friends left I started to make calls to get people who could do this for me. I had everything crossed of except the remodeling and A.I. improvements of the aninatronic. As I call someone to handle the animatronics, the first thing I hear is "Is this the new owner of Freddy's."

"Yes."

"I'll sent someone there right away."

...

...

...


End file.
